Who Said We Don't Study Love In School?
by withallheartandsoul
Summary: By way of increasing magnitude of gravity F , Kakashi m1 feels a strong force of attraction to Sakura m2 as the distance between them r decreases. " - Newton's Law of Universal Gravitation.. KakaSaku, slight Sasuke bashing. Haha : COMPLETE
1. Lessons 1, 2 and 3

A.N: Spoiler warning from chapter 482! Well, to those still keeping up with the series (like me), you'd know what I'm talking about. Haha Anyway, for those familiar with the anime Ouran High School Host Club, I have another story with the same theme written with the KyoyaxHaruhi pairing. Title is "Lessons". Feel free to check that out. The link's somewhere on my profile page. Haha

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto nor Ouran nor any of the theories below. Please comment! Thanks! Arigatou! Salamat! Haha

Being their sensei since their genin days, it was Kakashi's responsibility to educate and equip Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura with the skills and jutsus, which would harness their potentials and mold them to become the best shinobi they could be.

However, no one, not even the famed Copy Nin of Konoha, would have anticipated how everyday mundane lessons, taught inside the classrooms of non shinobi affiliations, would manifest its application in the romantic development between Kakashi and Sakura.

**Lesson #1. LE CHATELIER'S PRINCIPLE**

"_When a system at equilibrium is disturbed, it retains equilibrium by undergoing a net reaction that reduces the effect of the disturbance"_

The deaths of Obito, Rin and Minato-sensei meant not only the loss such valued shinobi and skilled teammates, but also beloved family members. This lead him to create numerous barriers around him: the mask, the hitai-ate, Icha-icha, mission-mindedness - a measure to conceal his vulnerability and prevent any more emotional and psychological scarring.

However, the introduction of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura in his life lead him to gradually lower down his defenses an embrace the possibility of a new beginning, a new family, a remedy from what life had lead him to become.

**Lesson #2. SPONTANEOUS GENERATION THEORY**

"_Living things originate from nonliving things"_

If it weren't for him being a functional individual, he'd be no different than any other inanimate object. An emotionally detached "machine" programmed to place the success of the mission over the welfare of the team.

It took just one cute emerald eyed, petal-hued haired kunoichi to make him realize he's capable of something unanimity couldn't procure.

**Lesson #3. NEWTON'S LAW of UNIVERSAL GRAVITATION**

"_Every particle in the universe exerts an attractive force F on every other particle; given two particles with masses m__1__ and m__2__ and are separated by a distance r, the force exerted on each other has a magnitude of F= G m__1__ m__2 __/ r"_

By way of increasing magnitude of gravity (F), Kakashi (m1) feels a strong force of attraction to Sakura (m2) as the distance between them (r) decreases.


	2. Lessons 4 and 5

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto or any of the theories below. Please comment! Thanks! Arigatou! Salamat! Haha

**Lesson # 4. SECOND LAW of THERMODYNAMICS**

"_The disorder of the universe increases in a spontaneous process and remains the same at equilibrium"_

"Ugh! Kuso! What the hell is wrong with me?!" she said to no one in particular, as she let her head land rather unceremoniously on her pillow.

"I keep having dreams about us together, both during the night and day.. I keep volunteering on healing him whenever he's in the hospital.. I get jealous when he'd rather read porn than train me.. And on rare times he'd agree, I'd always look forward to training with him, despite him being forever late by 3 DAMN HOURS.." she half cried while having a sort of childish tantrum on her bed.

The bit of adrenaline from training finally wore off and exhaustion finally took its toll. Sakura laid on her back, with her eyes staring at the blankness of the ceiling.

"Damn him! I blush like mad whenever he's near.. I get lost in his eyes.. I keep stumbling and stuttering like hell whenever I'm with him.. Well, he always catches me when I fall... Those strong, muscular arms, his hard chest. I just wanna tear off his mask and- KUSO! I mean, he does have a REALLY HOT body and all that… STOP IT!"

She sat up while rubbing her temples. "Shannaro… I must be overtraining or something. That's it!.. I hope.."

Little did she know that her ramblings were not left unheard by a certain silver haired jonin, who, while reciprocating the same thoughts and musings, was currently perched near the pinkette's bedroom window. Evidently the temptation of stalking **his **beloved cherry blossom was too strong to resist. Must be the effect of reading too much Icha-icha.

Her eyes landed upon her picture of Team 7. Her eyes widened with both realization and grief "But Sasuke-kun.. I still love him though.. I think… Ugh! Why is my love life so fucked up?!"

**Lesson # 5. DURKHEIM'S CONSENSUS THEORY**

"_Disjunction in goals and means lead to innovation, wherein goals are acceptable, yet unattainable; thus alternative means are made"_

He wanted her.

He couldn't have her.

Her heart remained chained to Sasuke.

But, when Kakashi wants something, he gets it.

This is why he maintains close proximity, comforting her and being her constant companion,

waiting for that opening, that opportune moment to strike.

That basically explains three notable changes in his behavior.

Despite his obvious dread of hospitals, Kakashi makes it a point to ONE: obtain a certain degree of injury after each mission, so that he would immerse in the satisfaction of **his **Sakura-chan giving him utmost care and attention - the feel of her warm, soft and smooth skin, the soothing feeling of her chakra pulsating through his system.

TWO: volunteering to supervise Sakura's training whenever Tsunade-sama was practically drowning in paper work and other responsibilities. He'd pocket his beloved Icha-icha in order to enjoy another form of paradise! *wink*

THREE: arriving earlier than he usually does… sort of. The perpetually tardy shinobi usually came an hour or two (minimum) after the appointed meeting time. Now, his tardiness reduced to a minimum of half an hour, as his desire to spend more time with **his **blossom grew stronger than his grief for losing beloved comrades.


	3. Lesson 6

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto nor any of the theories below. Enjoy! Please comment! Thanks! Arigatou! Salamat! Haha

BTW:

Word - statements

_Word - _thoughts

**Lesson #6: NEWTON'S THIRD LAW OF MOTION**

_"Every action results in an equal and opposite reaction"_

She could feel it. No doubt about it. It was his chakra signature, yet something about it was a bit.. off, so to speak. Anyway, with more chakra pumped to her feet, she sped towards the origin of that chakra signature.

"Sasuke-kun!"

The echoes of what sounded like a thousand birds slowly dissipated. This gave Sakura a chance to survey her surroundings _"Looks like a really heated battle just happened here not too long ago.. Why is there a bloodied girl lying there? What does this mean?"_

"…Sakura"

It was actually him, looking at her with eyes full of nothing but coldness and sheer hatred; his left eye shedding streams of blood - a side effect of exhausting his Mangekyo Sharingan. He was as handsome as ever, yet something in the back of her mind kept egging her that the man before her was not the Sasuke she grew to care about.

"_He's like a different person… Is this really Sasuke?…"_

"What do you want with me?"

That same cool, yet emotionless voice still sent shivers down her spine, but now a sliver of dread and fear came into the mix.

With all the courage and strength she could muster, she said the words that she never thought would ever come out of her mouth.

"Sasuke-kun! I will follow you! I'll leave Konoha!!"

"You wouldn't gain anything by following me… What are you plotting?"

"_The sheer coldness in his eyes is unwavering. So much for the direct approach."_

"I'm not plotting anything!.. It's just… I've always regretted not going with you when you left Konoha"

This was an outright lie. The thing she's always been regretting is not being strong enough to stop him from leaving. Yet, she had to sell it to the Uchiha. It was **her** burden after all.

"_She's… an old… friend…And she loves him too… But…" _thought Karin

When his expression remained unchanged, she continued.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do. I don't want to have anymore regrets"

Regrets? Yeah right. Disobeying direct orders. Putting her comrades to deep sleep. Taking action into her own hands without enough planning nor back-up. She'd regret the rashness of her actions, if she would manage to survive this ordeal - keyword: IF.

"Do you know what I want?"

"It doesn't matter! I'll do whatever you say--"

Here it comes…

"I WANT TO DESTROY KONOHA! THAT'S WHAT I WANT…"

Regrets? _"A bit. But I have to do this… This is __**my **__burden after all"_

"Would you really betray Konoha for me?"

"_In other words… my family for my love?… or what I thought was love… Kuso…I guess I have no other choice…"_

"…Yes…If… you say so…"

"_But why do I feel my heart breaking?… This feels so wrong…But Kakashi said "Don't worry! It'll all be like it used to be"…"_

"Then… you'll have to prove it…If you'll kill her…" he said while pointing at the semi-conscious Karin "I'll let you come with me"

"_Nani?! Is he really serious about this?… I'm not mistaken… It's in his eyes…Kuso… I must not show fear… This is for Sasuke-kun… and for Konoha…" _she thought while unsheathing her poison-laced kunai.

"Who is she?"

"One of the members of my team, Taka. As you can see, she's no use to me now… Sakura… you were a healer, weren't you?… you'll make a good replacement for her"

"_Replacement? So is that what we are? Huh, Sasuke-kun? You'd just throw us away, team 7, Konoha, after you've deemed us as having "no use to you now"?! This definitely isn't the old Sasuke-kun… He's changed". _

This train of thought rattled up such a storm in her mind that it was rather difficult than it already was to maintain her poker face, while drawing closer to her supposed target.

"What's wrong Sakura? Can't you do it?…"

"_Do what? Kill her? She… has nothing to do with this… Kill you on the other hand?…If I… If I…If I kill Sasuke-kun now… everything will be over…. "It'll all be like it used to be"… Kakashi… "_

However, her current train of thought left her vulnerable for Sasuke to reactivate his Chidori and take her from behind.

"Stop… Sasuke…" muttered the semi-conscious Karin.

Realizing her vulnerability, she quickly turned around, only to find Chidori within inches of her face. She had no time to react. She couldn't even close her eyes.

3 cm… 2 cm… 1 cm…

Blood splattered across the floor.

That, needless to say, was the deciding factor, which tipped the scale towards the man who truly deserved her love.

Kakashi arrived just in time to prevent Chidori from meeting its mark, with minor injury to his right hand.

"_Nani?!" _both Sakura and Sasuke thought

"_Judging from my injury…he really meant to kill her… the bastard" _Kakashi thought

"You've fallen… Sasuke…" Kakashi said.

Without hesitation, Sasuke aimed a roundhouse kick to Kakashi's left side. Kakashi jumped to avoid the kick and countered with a kick of his own. This time, the kick makes its mark.

Sasuke distances himself from them by a few feet. "Heh! One after another"

"Sakura… Were you trying to kill Sasuke on your own?…"

This took Sakura by surprise. This was not intended to be a question; it was a matter of fact.

Sakura could not bear to look upon her savior, her **true **love, let alone reply. _"H-hai…"_

"There's no need for you to take that burden on yourself… As the leader of Team 7, it's my fault that this happened… Sakura… I said things I shouldn't have to try and reassure you".

Those words Kakashi used to say crept up her mind for the third time "_Don't worry! It'll all be like it used to be" _Along with those words, that all too familiar friendly eye crinkle made it more believable.

"Maybe I was just trying to reassure myself… Sorry I haven't been a very good sensei…"

"…That's not true…" Sakura said _"You taught me that those who didn't follow the rules were scum, but those who betray their friends are even worse than scum… You helped me pick myself up by ignoring me and seeking apprenticeship under Tsunade-shishou…You helped mend my heart and allowed myself the chance to love again…You taught me enough to last a lifetime…"_

"_There's definitely something going on between these two…" _Sasuke mused.

"Sasuke… I don't like saying the same thing over and over… but I will tell you one more time… don't become consumed by revenge"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! BRING ME ITACHI… AND MY FATHER AND MOTHER BRING ME MY CLAN!! THEN I WILL STOP!!!"

"I don't want to kill you" Kakashi said _"for Sakura-chan's sake" _he added

"You say it like you actually could!! Don't act like I'm still your student… I've been dying to kill you, Kakashi"

"_Is this… what Madara has done to him?" _Kakashi thought "Sakura… heal her until she's able to talk. There's still time. She knows… a lot about the enemy"

"What about you?"

"Sakura…Take her with you… and get out of here…" "_I don't want you to get hurt" _he added

"_Kakashi-sensei…Please don't do this… I don't want you to get hurt… this is my burden to bear… not yours… "_

As if he could read her thoughts, he said "I will take the burden from you. It's my duty."

"_It's the same eye crinkle…please take care of yourself… don't get killed… I still haven't told you anything…everything…I'll come back for you as soon as I'm finished healing her…"_

"Go on, Sakura. Hurry"

A.N. Obviously based on Naruto 482, which I definetly do not own. No detail was taken away. Only additional musings were added. The longest chapter of the story!

Actually upon reading the chapter, I was half happy and half heartbroken. Former because I'm an avid Kakasaku supporter. Latter because I also am an avid Sasusaku supporter.

Please Read and Review! Those who review are smart, good-looking and sexy! Haha


	4. Lessons 7 and 8

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto or any of the theories below. Please comment! Thanks! Arigatou! Salamat! Haha

**Lesson #7. DISPLACEMENT / SINGLE REPLACEMENT REACTION**

"_A + BC → AB + C"_

Let A be Kakashi. Let B be Sakura. Let C be Sasuke.

**Lesson #8. GOFFMAN'S DRAMATURGY THEORY**

"_Individuals are actors trying to create certain impressions on people"_

The ability to replicate various ninjutsu via his Sharingan earned him the monicker "Copy Nin" - a force to be reckoned with in the shinobi world. Having his nose constantly buried in erotic smut, even in the presence of company branded him as a "pervert". His eternal tardiness, coupled with awfully pathetic excuses, never failed to reciprocate veined temples and shouts of "Liar!". His silver hair made him look old. His mask and hitai-ate created an mysterious aura around him. This was how the world viewed an Hatake Kakashi.

Sakura, on the other hand, saw that the Sharingan, which he was famously known for, was all he had left of his beloved team mate, who had sacrificed his life so that Kakashi could live. Refusal to use it for the greater good, or flat out refusal to use it, would be an outright insult to Obito's ideals and heroism. He draws his strength not from the power of the Sharingan, but from the trust given to him by his past and present comrades - his will of fire.

His fondness for reading erotica stemmed from his needs for someone to please and to be pleased, to care for and to be cared for , to support and to be supported, and to love and to be loved. Lust seeks to create the same effects as Love. Icha-icha surely gives him his fix, yet admittedly, he is looking in the wrong place if he truly wants "true love."

Needless to say, his tardiness is justified by his regular visits to his fallen comrades at the memorial. The life of a shinobi is an incessant gamble where both life and the integrity of the mission hang in the balance. Kakashi is fully aware of the fact that every mission may be his last. Hence, he seeks to indulge in every minute of his life, addressing his personal concerns, as he might not have the chance if he dies on his next mission. Of course, with limited time, the aforementioned explanation is too troublesome to elaborate, let alone mention. Hence, it was easier for him to make up some cock-and-bull story and be called a liar.

His hair was one of the major indications that he was different, as compared to other men. This was a good thing, since other men would thank them in one minute, and the knock them out and leave them out on a cold stone bench in another minute. *wink* Also, other men would pretend to test them, in order to gain their trust, by telling them to kill a fallen comrade, but would attempt to kill them with their back turned *wink*

Needless to say, he was extremely good looking! The facial concealment methods did not hinder her view of the core of his being. His battle scars, particularly the one over his eye, showed that he was not perfect. This was how a Haruno Sakura viewed a Hatake Kakashi.

A.N. While I am an avid supporter of the Sasusaku pairing, I could not help but bully Sasuke here.. Haha He deserves to be set straight. Naruto should beat some… wait, I mean, A LOT of sense in Sasuke. Please review! There are ten angels in the world. Seven are scattered among the seven continents (yes, including Antarctica). One is asleep. The other is healing the broken hearted. The last one is reading this story and is going to make a review about it! Haha


	5. Lessons 9 and 10

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto or any of the theories below. Please comment! Thanks! Arigatou! Salamat! Haha

**Lesson #9. EXISTENCE of MULTIPLICATIVE INVERSE**

"a _x_ 1/_a = _1"

Their personalities were as inverse as light and shadow.

She never failed to wield her emotions. He expertly keeps his cool no matter how grave the situation was.

She never fails to lean on their comrades for support. He tended to keep to himself and tried to shoulder the burden, whenever possible.

Her bright emerald eyes shone of all the beauty that life has to offer. His dark coal eyes narrate gruesome aspects accompanying their profession.

But when "crossed", they'd exist as one.

**Lesson # 10. LAW of CONSERVATION of MATTER and ENERGY**

"_Matter and energy are neither created nor destroyed in a reaction, they are only transformed"_

Kakashi was a sensei, turned colleague, turned admirer, now a lover.

Sakura was a student, turned colleague, turned object of admiration, now a lover.

There was always something there, though misdirected to another person. What gradually started out as a student-sensei relationship, turned into friendly affection, turned into infatuation; now, something they knew would last forever.

END.

A.N. Please read and review. A sequel (about their relationship and marriage life or something) may come up, depending on the number of reviews. Haha I really hope to hit about 50 or something. Haha


End file.
